Sesshomaru A Father?
by XxLotusxX
Summary: Never did he really understand why he saved her, he just did. Now he knows why... Exactly how the title sounds. R&R PLEEEAAASSSEEE! Only my second story.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N) On my other Sesshomaru story I'm getting hits but no reviews! If you don't review... I DON'T MAKE A SEQUEL!!! **

Sesshomaru...A Father?!

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" someone called out. 

A tall tai-youkai with knee-length liquid silver hair, an indigo crescent moon on his forehead, and double magenta stripes on each side of his face stood by a small pond, gazing aimlessly into its watery depths. He heard his name and tipped his head to one side to show that he was listening to the little 7-year-old.

Her name was Rin. She had raven-black hair that fell somewhere around mid-back, deep brown eyes that were so beautiful that they were hard to look away from, like those of a deer, but, she was human.

A young human girl? Walking around with a very powerful demon such as Sesshomaru?

Ridiculous!

But Rin didn't seem to think it was. She thought it was perfectly normal to be with a demon. You see, Rin had done Sesshomaru a favor when he was injured. When he'd recovered, he saw not of the human that cared for him, until he left. Sesshomaru had seen wolves running away with blood on them, so he went in the direction they came from. There, he saw Rin on the ground, face down, dead.

He felt sorry for her, being an orphan, trying to help him recover. Even though she needed what little she owned, Rin had tried to give it to him.

In Sesshomaru's mind, he wanted to walk away from the sight of the bloodied girl lying on the ground... so helpless and innocent.

Besides, what use was she to him?

Rin was human, weak.

She had no power.

But in Sesshomaru's heart, there was pity, thankfulness, gratefulness, it was telling him to save the girl, as she had saved him. He had refused all gifts from Rin, she had needed them... But the gift he had accepted was that of her company. That's what kept him going through it all.

Now, Rin does not know how different and special she is. She was saved from death by Sesshomaru, because he owns a sword made from his father's fang, the Tenseiga. It is said that whoever wields this sword can save a hundred souls.

That is how he got Rin back. That is how he saved her.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you thinking about?" Rin asked. 

Silence...

Rin knew that her lord had heard her words, he was just taking his time on answering. By that time, she was used to it. "Nothing in particular, Rin. Where is Jaken?"

Rin shook her head sadly and sighed. "Master Jaken is at the river in the forest, where I last left him. I got bored and he would not play with me so I came to find you."

"Rin, you know I don't play."

"Yes, but I would rather stay with you than Master Jaken" Rin said.

"And why is that?" Sesshomaru inquired.

Rin gave him that cute smile that he liked so much and said, "I like you more,"

"I understand, but what if you had gotten hurt before you got to me, or kidnapped?"

Rin did not answer. She knew that her lord was right, as usual. She had never known him to be wrong about anything. And she concluded that the question was meant to be rhetorical.

Suddenly, Rin felt selfish putting herself in danger. If she was in danger, then Sesshomaru was in danger also, with her being the first thought on his mind at such a time.

Rin saw her mistake and apologized. Sesshomaru gave a slight nod, turned around, and said, "Come,"

She thought she saw him crack a smile... But that is a part of him that he shows only to her, and for that she was glad, for if other people saw Lord Sesshomaru's smile, Rin would have to share it.

It's not that sweeet little Rin disliked sharing, she shared him with Jaken, but that's not the same. Sesshomaru's smile is so rare, that Rin did not want others to see it because it made her feel special to be the only one Sesshomaru shows his soft side to. Apparently, he didn't want others to see either. Let's go back in time, to a few days ago.

* * *

Rin was kneeling down, picking flowers she thought to be worthy of showing to Lord Sesshomaru. If they were, they had to be beautiful. She got temporarily distracted to admire a butterfly that had decided to perch on her shoulder, when Sesshomaru strode towards her. He stopped beside Rin and knelt down to her height.

Jaken was off tending to Ah-un, the two-headed dragon, so Rin had her lord all to herself for the time being."Rin," Sesshomaru said, "I believe that butterfly has taken a liking to you."

Rin looked at it. It had different hues of blue outlined with black on its gently fluttering wings. She giggled and looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes. They were not the cold, lifeless amber that they were when in public, but a warm, liquid gold color. They were always that way when he was alone with Rin.

Sesshomaru, believe it or not, found it hard not to get lost in Rin's warm brown eyes, but with his infamous iron control, he managed.

Sesshomaru took his index finger, laid it on Rin's shoulder, and let the butterfly climb aboard. Rin was amazed at how it knew her Lord Sesshomaru would be gentle with it, how he wouldn't harm it purposely despite being the demon that he is.

The butterfly gazed at Sesshomaru with big, dark blue eyes for a moment, then it glided up high in the air and hovered, Rin watching it curiously.

Sesshomaru was hardly ever curious. To Rin he seemed to know everything.

As suddenly as it had taken off, the butterfly returned only to settle on the bridge of Sesshomaru's nose, right between his eyes.

He went temporarily cross-eyed, as one usually does as a natural reflex when something of this sort happens. He quickly righted his eyes to see a Rin trying very hard to keep from laughing, so as not to be rude. "It's okay to laugh." he said

She nodded and let all the bottled up laughter flow out. After a little while , she stopped to catch her breath, but still giggled lightly occasionally. Sesshomaru put on a look of annoyance. "Are you done?"

Rin saw at once that expression was meant to be fake. She gave a big smile and said, "Yep,"

Sesshomaru chuckled.

Rin noticed that the butterfly had climbed up to rest on the moon on his forehead. She reached out to cup it gently in her small hands, something she wouldn't dare do in Jakens presence. Rin then opened them and tenderly blew on the butterfly to make it fly away.

When it did, she waved."Bye!"

Sesshomaru stood up and smiled down at Rin. He fond it amusing how sweet and nice she was, and, even if he hated to admit it because she was human, he thought she was...

Well...

Cute.

* * *

As Rin remembered this, she did not notice her lord speaking to her. "Huh?"

"Are you sure Jaken was here?" Sesshomaru repeated.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. Oh, I forgot! Right before I left, Master Jaken was yelling at me, calling me things like 'stubborn little brat' and 'stupid human'." Rin said, not knowing what a stubborn little brat was, but knowing exactly what a stupid human was, "then he said he was going to get firewood."

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head with a smirk at the girl's forgetfulness, but Rin swore that she saw his eyes glow blood-red when she told him what Jaken had called her.

He walked over to the shade of a large maple tree, motioning for Rin to follow. she obeyed and sat down on his lap. "There is something you wish to ask me?" he said.

Rin was in we of how easily he could read her emotions or thoughts. "Yes, why are you so quiet unless you and me are alone?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Rin, if you don't understand my silence, you will never understand my words."

"No," Rin said trying to rephrase her question, "I mean, why do you act different around me?"

The wind blew and a silky strand of Rin's hair blew across Sesshomaru's face. surprisingly, he made no effort to redirect it, he just let it blow while pondering the answer to her question. "I cannot really explain why, you just seem to change me."

"Does Lord Sesshomaru like the way I change him?" Rin asked with a smile.

I Don't really mind.." sesshomaru replied thoughtfully, then smiled akwardly like he handn't ever said anything like that before.

'But,' Rin thought, 'he probably _hasn't_ said anything like that before.'

It was beginning to get dark , and Jaken had returned. he saw Sesshomaru and Rin sitting under the tree and decided it best not to disturb them. Rin had her head resting on Sesshomaru's chest, his armor laying a few feet away. He looked down at the fragile little creature in his lap and swiped a strand of black hair from her face.

Carefully, so as not to wake her, he took off his fluffy and laid it on the ground beside him, setting Rin upon it and standing up to gaze at the stars...

Thinking...

Of what, even he did not know.

All of a sudden, Rin started whimpering in her sleep. Sesshomaru cast a worried eye upon her, making sure all was well. He knelt down beside her.

By then Jaken noticed all the comotion and hobbled over to see what it was about. Rin was then starting to mutter in her sleep, as if having a nightmare...

"No... Mommy don't die... I need you... I need you and Daddy..."

Jaken looked at Sesshomru and whispered, "What now?"

Sesshomaru didn't even spare him a glance. He was too busy looking at Rin, who was shivering. Jaken thought he saw pity in Sesshomaru's eyes.

But how is that possible?

He never uses emotions like that!

What Sesshomaru did next surprised Jaken more than anything. He lifted Rin up into his arms and cradled her close as one might do with an infant. Rin started crying uncontrollably, a fistful of Sesshomaru's haori in each hand. She whispered, "I love you, Father... Don't leave me alone..."

"Stupid girl! How dare you call lord Sesshomaru your father?! You are not worthy to have him as family!" Jaken yelled, starting to freak out.

Sesshomaru gave Jaken a death glare, his eyes blazing a crimson red, growling at him deep from his chest. "Jaken, shut up. Leave!"

Sesshomaru's eyes went back to gold when he saw Rin's big brown eyes looking up into his. As soon as she realized exactly _who _she had just called 'Father', she opened her mouth to apologize, but was hushed by Sesshomaru, "There is no need to apologize. You may call me your father any time you wish."

Rin's tears dried up and she asked, "Really?"

"Really...On two conditions." Sesshomaru replied.

Rin smiled slightly, thinking this was funny."And what are they, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"One: notify me if Jaken is being rude or boring in any way." he said.

Rin waited patiently for number two.

"Two: explain to me why I find you so cute."

Rin absolutely beamed. Her Lord Sesshomaru... No... Her father thought she was cute! "I was born cute!" she said sweetly, giving Sesshomaru the puppy-dog eyes he so much adored, then throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. His eyes widened in shock, but then he returned the warm embrace. "I love you." Rin whispered in his ear.

Sesshomaru smiled and embraced her more. She understood if he was not ready to say it aloud yet, he had his own ways of expressing his love for her.

**My friends at school read this story and said it was cute. PLEASE give me reviews!!! PLEEEEEAAAASSSEEE!!! Thankies!!! **


End file.
